star_wars_rebelsfandomcom-20200213-history
Thrawn
Wullf Yularen Karyn Faro Stormtroopers Death Troopers |enemies = Hera Syndulla Ezra Bridger Sabine Wren Kanan Jarrus Garazeb Orrelios Chopper Kanan Jarrus Jun Sato Rebel Alliance Cham Syndulla Nightswan Alexsandr Kallus Jan Dodonna AP-5 Purgill |powers = Leadership Genius-level intellect Master of Strategy, tactics and analysis Expertise in psychology Formidable hand to hand combatant Manipulation Master of reasoning. |apprentice = Eli Vanto (protege) |possessions = * Art Collection * Blaster |affiliations = * Chiss Ascendancy * Galactic Empire ** 7th Fleet |fate = Disappears into hyperspace with Ezra Bridger and the Purgill |shows = Star Wars Rebels |movie = Star Wars Rebels: Steps into Shadows Star Wars Rebels: Heroes of Mandalore |game = Star Wars: Force Arena Star Wars: Galaxy of Heroes |book = Thrawn: The Ascendancy Trilogy 1 Thrawn Thrawn: Alliances Thrawn: Treason Aftermath: Empire's End (mentioned) |comic = Star Wars Rebels |gallery = }}Grand Admiral Thrawn is a Chiss Grand Admiral of the Galactic Empire and the main antagonists of hte third and fourth seasons of Star Wars Rebels. He was sent by the Chiss Ascendancy to see if the Republic or the Empire was capable of being allies. He was also the Commander of the Seventh Fleet and owner of the Chimaera. Personality Even though he never told anyone, not even his most trusted friend, Eli Vanto, Thrawn despised the oppressive, racist, and corrupt Imperial culture, viewing many of his fellow officers as either evil or downright stupid. He was also one of the few within the Empire to realize how evil the Emperor actually is, even going as far to speculate that he could be in touch with the Force. Being a pragmatist, he believed the Empire to be a necessary evil and that serving it is the best way to defend his people. Ironically, he managed to obtain the rank of Grand Admiral, meaning that he is one of the highest ranking members of a civilization he neither adores nor originally comes from. Even so, the fact that he purposefully infiltrated the Imperial hierarchy means that he has to follow Imperial directives, meaning that, in order to fit in, he comes across as far more cruel than he actually is on a moral level. He believes in the ends justifying the means, which is evident when he practically kills a mechanic to set an example. Finally, Thrawn inspires loyalty from his men. Where people like Darth Vader and Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin seek to punish those who fail, Thrawn sees those failures as opportunities, so that his men can learn to do better and succeed. He views death as a means of punishing soldiers as being wasteful. Despite all of that, Thrawn is still a cold-blooded Imperial and one of the Rebels' most dangerous adversaries. Possessions Weapons and Equipment Bases of operations * Csilla: Thrawn's home planet. * 'The ''Chimaera: '''Thrawn's Imperial Star Destroyer. He usually operated from his ship during many battles, including the assault of Atollon and the liberation of Lothal. He and Ezra disappeared on the ship after the boy used his skills in connecting with creatures through the Force by help from the Purgills. Relationships Behind the Scenes Appearances Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Imperials Category:Admirals Category:Season 4 Characters